Kapten
by Uki the Great
Summary: Aku selalu melihat punggungnya. Saat dia hanya bisa melihat rekannya dari pinggir lapangan, aku juga hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Sekarang pertandingan penyisihan tingkat prefektur sudah usai, pertandingan terakhirnya. AR


**Disclaimer**: **Asada Hiroyuki/Shueisha**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning**: typho yang lolos, OOC dikit, normal 1st PoV dan (semoga) 1st PoV observer, drabble slice of life (jangan harapkan konflik di sini)

.

**Kapten**

(Uki the Great)

**...**

Kau menutup pintu pagar rumahmu dan mulai berlari.

Pagi-pagi sekali. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan pun belum dipadamkan.

Tapi, yah... inilah saat yang kau suka. Jalanan masih sepi, lowong dan lapang. Kau merasa bebas. Hanya ada satu atau dua pengendara sepeda saja, tidak dihitung dengan pengantar koran. Trotoar pun hanya didominasi oleh seorang manula yang berjalan pelan—dan terlihat ringkih—dengan tongkatnya.

Kau berlari memutar untuk mendahului kakek tua itu. Ah, kau melesat jauh. Seperti ada sayap di kedua kakimu.

Cepat.

Aku suka melihat punggungmu. Sungguh. Mungkin aku bisa membuat lubang di punggungmu itu dengan tatapanku—karena terlalu sering kupandangi.

Ya, ya... aku aneh.

Aku tahu kemana kau menuju. Tempat yang sama seperti saat tahun baru bukan?

Angin dari laut tidak menghalangi larimu, meski sempat mengacak rambutmu. Angin yang dingin, tidak sejuk selayaknya angin di musim gugur. Tapi angin—yang salah musim—itu malah menyulutmu untuk memacu kakimu berlari lebih jauh.

Dari sini aku bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak yang menghantam pemecah ombak. Apa kau juga mendengarnya? Mungkin suara inilah yang memanggilmu. Benar begitu kan?

Jalannya mulai menanjak tapi kau tidak ciut nyali. Kau teguh, kau yakin, dan kau kuat. Tapi aku tidak suka kau yang suka memaksakan diri dan menanggungnya sendirian.

Itu membuatku takut...

Kau berdiri di sana.

Kau berhasil berlari sampai kemari. Aku bisa melihat kau terdiam. Tanganmu mencoba meraih lutut kananmu.

Ombak besar datang menggulung—ganas—hanya untuk menghantam pemecah ombak dengan keras. Suaranya menggema dan menakutkan. Tapi kau diam, meski percikan air laut yang asin sempat mendarat padamu.

Memang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahmu, tapi punggungmu seolah memberitahuku.

Kau memikirkan pertandingan waktu itu. Pertandingan terakhirmu dan Kanemoto. Saat rasa sakit kembali menyerang lutut kananmu. Saat kau hanya bisa melihat perjuangan teman-teman dari pinggir lapangan. Kekalahan Kouzu dari Hayamazaki yang begitu dramatis di penyisihan prefektur.

Kau masih mengingatnya ya?

**...**

"_Pour les __â__ges! Quand est-ce qu'il va arr__ê__ter de parler?!_"

Aku mengunyah permen mineralku bulat-bulat, menunggu bel pulang dibunyikan. Suara gemerutuk antara bongkahan permen dan gigi geraham malah membuatku makin tidak sabaran. Aku hampir mati bosan karena menunggu.

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris ini tidak menarik.

Aku masih saja memikirkan apa yang kulihat di pantai Kouzu. Pagi ini, kali pertama Yoshiki bisa berlari pagi setelah cedera permanen pada lutut kanannya dapat diajak kompromi. Sosoknya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan hamparan laut itu.

Apa Yoshiki menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan perannya dengan sempurna? Apa Yoshiki menyesali keadaannya waktu itu? Apa Yoshiki mengutuk cedera yang berdiam di lutut kanannya?

Saat dokter Hattori bilang bahwa Yoshiki bisa kembali hanya untuk melihat pertandingan, aku ingin sekali meninjunya! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran dokter ubanan itu? Membawa Yoshiki kembali itu—

Itu... menyedihkan bagiku.

Yoshiki kembali ke lapangan untuk melihat pertandingan terakhirnya—benar-benar pertandingan terakhirnya. Aku tidak tahu apa Yoshiki bisa puas dengan itu, aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

_Gar__ç__on. _Terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka.

**TEEETTTTT TEEEETTTTT**

"_YES!_" Laki-laki yang duduk di depanku berteriak girang. Suara bel penyelamat yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya berbunyi.

Sebenarnya—meski aku menunggu-nunggu bel itu—aku malas untuk pulang. Jam istirahat tadi Minefuji-sensei bilang kalau klub hari ini llibur. Aku jadi tidak ada kegiatan lain.

Tidak libur pun aku tidak bisa melihat Yoshiki maupun Kanemoto lagi di sana. Kelas tiga tidak lagi diperkenankan ada di klub, mereka semua dipersiapkan untuk ujian akhir.

"ARGH!" Kutendang kursi di depanku.

Menyebalkan sekali! Musim gugur tahun ini sangat suram. Rasanya atmosfer kekalahan itu masih ada di atas kepalaku. Seperti pecundang saja. Dengan malas-malasan aku memasukkan buku dan alat-alat tulisku ke dalam tas sampai aku melihat... Yoshiki!

Dari jendela aku melihat dia berjalan sendirian. Kupercepat kegiatanku berkemas-kemas. Yoshiki sudah ada di depan pagar.

"Mau ikut pergi karaoke?" tanya anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman sekelasku.

"_Non_!"

Aku bergerak cepat dan meninggalkan kelas.

**...**

Ternyata kau tidak pergi ke toko. Kukira kau ada giliran kerja sambilan di sana. Kau juga tidak mengunjungi dokter Hattori. Apa lututmu sudah benar-benar membaik? Jalan ini juga bukan jalan untuk menuju pantai.

Sebenarnya kau mau ke mana?

"Saeki!"

Aku kaget ketika kau memanggil namaku.

"Mau sampai kapan membuntutiku? Ayo keluar!" ucapmu.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Selamat siang!"

Kau tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kancing kemejamu paling atas tidak dikancingkan karena lepas. Kau juga mengganti model anting yang bersarang di lubang tindikan kedua telinga kananmu. Ah telinga kiri juga! Hari ini kau tidak memakai jam tangan, dan—

"Jangan melihatku sedetil itu."

"_Pardon._"

Matamu terlihat teduh di balik lensa kacamata. Ada poni yang lolos dari dalam topi rajutan berwarna hitam yang kaupakai hari ini. Topi ini kaubeli murah di toko yang menjual barang tidak lolos ekspor dua hari lalu.

"Saeki, sudah kubilang jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"..." Lagi-lagi kebiasaanku tidak bisa kuhentikan. Rasanya tidak puas kalau aku tidak melihatmu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa membuntutiku?" kau bertanya padaku. Kau tidak marah.

Aku mengambil napas dan menjawab, "Apa yang kaulakukan? Tadi pagi kau terlihat kesepian di pantai? Memangnya kau sudah boleh berlari? Apa lututmu kembali sakit? Sudah diberi obat oleh dokter Hattori? Apa lututmu disuntik lagi? Kau juga tidak pergi ke toko. Apa hari ini kau libur? Toko tidak bangkrut kan? Kau juga tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, ke pantai pun tidak. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, Kapten?"

"O,oi pertanyaannya jangan memberondong begitu dong!"

Aku tidak menyahut. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Eh, ada daun jatuh di atas bahumu.

"..."

Kau diam, tapi aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu. Jangan bilang kau ingin bunuh diri Yoshiki!

"Lututku baik. Toko libur dan aku sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub—"

"Ya?"

"Cuacanya bagus lalu—"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak berniat masuk universitas seperti Kouji—"

"Ya?"

"Aku melihat iklan lowongan kerja sambilan di koran dan waktu kerjanya tidak bentrok dengan Red Bane jadi kupikir yah..." Kau membenahi posisi kacamatamu.

Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda stres dari matamu, kau juga terlihat sehat. Kau sudah tidak memikirkan pertandingan itu ya?

Dasar orang Jepang! Aku tidak pernah mengerti pikiran mereka —eh aku juga separuh Jepang ya!? Berarti aku juga tidak mengerti pikiranku sendiri dong? Masa aku selama ini tidak mengerti pikiranku? Berarti ada yang salah dong! Tapi kan—

"Kepalamu mengepulkan asap." Kau nyaris tertawa.

"Eh?!"

"Mau ikut aku wawancara? Sehabis itu kita bisa jalan-jalan sampai Yokosuka," ajakmu. Yoshiki, apa kau tahu bahwa matamu benar-benar teduh?

"_Oui_, Kapten!" Tentu saja aku mau! Kok rasanya wajahku panas ya? Apa aku demam?

"Fufht! Yang jadi kapten sekarang Shibuya lho!"

**Selesai.**

**...**

~Pour les âges! Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de parler? : Lama sekali! Kapan dia berhenti bicara?

~Garçon: anak laki-laki

Settingnya sebelum Akane kecelakaan. Yup ini pov dan pov observernya Saeki Yuu Englard. Sebenernya lupa cara si saeki manggil yoshiki itu apa. Ya sudahlah

Happy anniversary ya mba Shou!


End file.
